


Hanging Around

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [15]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dubious consent due to slavery, Educational, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Suspension, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Master's making another video for the internet. Ven's just hanging around... so to speak.Please read the tags. Also, I apologise for the fact I suck at showing aftercare. It is there, though possibly more in the implication.





	Hanging Around

**Author's Note:**

> Also go and read [Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2770_ab_urbe_condita/works/17846840) by aylen to meet with a couple of the viewers of this week's VosTubum episode!

"Go to the playroom and wait for me," Master had told him, a while ago. Ven had been waiting, in position, for... it seemed like forever. There had been no implements ranged out on the marble table, none of the furniture in place. Most of it took two people to move, and somehow Ven did not think that it would be himself and his master shifting it if Master did decide he wanted any of it – anyway, going on prior experience, if Master wanted to use any of it, he would have had it already positioned before Ven came in here.

There were several hanks of rope laid out on the table, though, and a large iron hook with a swelling at the shorter end and an eye at the longer end. The purpose the hook was designed for was rather obvious... but whether that was what his master would use it for today was another question entirely.

“What a pretty sight you are, kneeling naked on the floor, waiting for me.”

He hadn't even heard his master's footsteps approaching along the colonnade and was thankful that he hadn't shifted position too badly while waiting.

Master nudged at his balls and prick, hanging exposed between his spread legs. “It has been a while since we had any fun together, hasn't it, boy?”

From his tone, and their location, and Master's foot against his prick, Ven didn't think his master simply meant a fuck. That had been last night. This promised something more, although what his master planned to do with merely rope and a hook was something Ven couldn't begin to guess. 

All _that_ meant was that he didn't have a mind as twisted as his master's, though.

“Stay still,” Master said warningly, as Ven tried to ease the tingling that was starting in his foot. From the sounds of it, Master was setting up the camera tripods for a recording session. He could easily set a slave to that task, but for some reason he preferred to do it himself, something Ven was rather glad of, for it meant that his humiliations were not on display for the household to see. 

Wasn't _that_ twisted, though, being grateful the household didn't see what his Master put him through, though the entire rest of the world could, if they had an internet connection. There was something vaguely anonymous about that; Ven would never know who'd witnessed his humiliation if they never met him and came out with, “Oh, you're that one slave in those instruction videos...”

Didn't stop it being humiliating while it was happening, of course. And wasn't that the whole point.

Anyway, most citizens didn't seem to actually notice the slaves around them, not to be able to distinguish one from another. There seemed to be some sort of short-sightedness or... something, that made one slave with dark hair and of average height indistinguishable from another of similar height with similar colouring, especially when those slaves belonged to someone else. Ven couldn't help wondering if that held up for those whose masters' VosTubum channels focussed specifically on said masters doing... _things_ to their slaves.

Master stepped back to stand behind Ven, dropping a hand to tangle in Ven's hair.“Welcome to the MasterClass,” he said to the camera in front of them. “I will give a word of warning before we begin today's project. This should not be attempted alone by those who have never done this before. There are many tutorials available, and several excellent websites, but in order to learn how to do this safely, I cannot recommend strongly enough that you sign up to take a class, otherwise you risk damaging your property. This is not intended to be a how-to guide so much as a demonstration of what can be done once you have mastered the basics.”

He moved from Ven's side to pick up one of the hanks of rope from the table, showing it to the camera, and to Ven himself. “I myself prefer using natural rope, for the aesthetic. Do not use a rope that is too coarse, or you will abrade your slave's skin and it may take time to heal properly. A rope that is too smooth runs the risk of unknotting or sliding before the work is complete, or possibly even after. A rope that is a little rough will keep your slave alert and prevent him from wishing to move too much – the threat of abrasion works wonders, and it will feel worse than it actually is, especially if your slave is blindfolded as you work, although I will not blindfold my pet for the time being.”

He unfastened the hank of rope, keeping the two ends in one hand while flicking the rest out to uncoil over the floor. “For most types of rope bondage, you will want to find the middle of the rope, so that you can work with both ends and keep things symmetrical,” Master said. He slipped two loose loops around Ven's neck. Ven caught his lower lip between his teeth, hoping that Master was not going to try choking him as part of this demonstration.

“Hands on your head, pet,” he said, and waited until Ven had complied before resuming his narration. “With the slave's hands out of the way thus, you have complete access to his torso to begin your work. If you think that he might resist, you may cuff his hands together. A length of chain from the ceiling will then suffice to keep his hands out of the way above his head while you work. After all, a slave should not be allowed to resist whatever his master chooses to do with him. Alternatively, you may prefer to bind the slave's arms to his sides, which is quite as effective.”

Master worked methodically as he spoke. He threaded both ends of the rope through the double loop around Ven's neck, pulling it down into a shallow V just below his collarbones, then wrapped the rope around Ven's chest twice, snugly, below his raised arms. He seemed to be tying the rope into some sort of mesh or net that was snug around Ven's body, surrounding him with rope as a net bag enclosed oranges bought from the market.

“Kneel up, pet,” Master said when he reached Ven's waist. “There are many ways to do this,” he told the unseen audience. “As we have two tails of equal length, and I wish to access the slave's arse and prick, I am going to secure this rope around each thigh. You will want to wrap it around multiple times for security and safety and to prevent damage. I find that five or six times is plenty. Also, you will want to be aware of how tight you pull it; do not pull the rope too tight or you will risk cutting off the circulation and that will, again, lead to damage if left for too long. You want it to be snug but not overly tight. The key here is consistency, and that takes practise.”

Master's hand brushed against Ven's prick in full view of the camera, probably deliberately. Ven closed his eyes, wishing he could lower his head, get away from the focus on his face and expression as Master spoke, drawing attention to his state. “That the slave grows aroused while this is being done is not at all uncommon. You may choose to ignore it, or to encourage it, either has its attractions and benefits. It depends very much on your intentions, of course.”

He gave Ven's cock a few firm strokes, encouraging it into full hardness before stepping away from Ven again to pick up another hank of rope. “Let me see... Pet, put your arms behind you, straight, your hands palm to palm.”

It was not a particularly comfortable position, and Ven had no idea how long he was going to be forced to hold it as his master tied his wrists together before beginning to wind and weave the rope around his arms, pulling them a little closer, forcing his shoulders back and chest out.

“The object with this kind of binding is to pull it just to the wrong side of comfortable without putting undue pressure on the slave's shoulders,” Master told the watchers. “Again, we do not want to risk damage, but the human body can take more for longer than most people think. This should be tight but not so tight that it risks the joints dislocating. This should be done with a slave whose responses you know, and you should be watching and listening for the cues that the slave gives. If you pull it too tight -” which Master proceeded to do, causing Ven to throw his head back and groan, “Please, Master!” before it was slackened again fractionally, allowing Ven to catch his breath “- then you must know how your slave reacts to that and be prepared to allow him to have it a little slacker. You should not allow him to relax too far, it should be uncomfortable for him. He is there for your pleasure, after all, and his should be incidental to yours.”

It was damned uncomfortable, more so once he couldn't move his arms even fractionally to relieve the pressure. And now his nose was itching most unfairly. Ven dropped his head forward, as much as he could, trying to adjust to the pull on his shoulders.

Master stepped away again momentarily. “And now you can see that I've left enough slack for the hook, here. Done correctly, the weight will be evenly distributed and suspending the slave will be very little more uncomfortable than leaving him kneeling on the floor. I have allowed for three points to be attached to the hook, hence using the larger hook.”

There was a little fiddling behind Ven, his arms were pulled a little tighter and then he was swaying in the air. He instinctively straightened his legs to stand, only to find that he could only touch the floor by going on tiptoe, and he scrabbled for more purchase, his fingers flexing uselessly as he strained against the ropes wound around him.

“There. You may of course leave your slave like that, entertaining you as they try to stand; the sensation of being suspended throws them off-balance and of course they wish to regain their equilibrium by standing, despite the fact that you have not given them permission to do so. The sensation is heightened if the slave is blindfolded; the lack of vision adds to the disorientation. I have something a little different in mind for my boy, though.”

Master lifted Ven's right leg, bent it at the knee and began winding rope around it, sheathing it in a net of rope that kept it bent, positioned in a way that echoed the way Master preferred to have Ven's legs spread when he was on his stomach for his master's use in bed. 

Having his other leg raised so that Master could do the same to it was the most disconcerting thing so far; even though he had not had all his weight on his feet, it still felt precarious to have to trust that whatever was holding him up would actually take his full weight. He could not even begin to imagine the disorientation that would result if it had all happened while he was blindfolded.

Eventually, Master's hands left him as Master stepped back to admire the view. Ven felt more like that bag of oranges than ever, though the rope was woven around him more snugly even than his own clothing fit. His prick and balls, still in their harness, were on display and easily accessible to his master to do with them whatever he pleased.

“The important thing to remember now is that you should not leave your slave for too long, despite the very pretty picture he presents. Of course, it is up to you what you wish to do with him – display him for your guests at a party, perhaps, or merely for your own pleasure.” Ven found himself spinning, slowly, being turned so that the cameras could see him from all angles.

“He is prepared, spread and suspended. I would suggest that there is only one real use such a delightfully bound slave can be put to, especially one whose arse is kept prepared as this one's arse is.” 

Ven found himself swinging forwards and backwards, the sensation strange and a little uncomfortable, the rope tight and restrictive around him and yet not hiding anything. The plug in his arse was being teased in and out of him as he swung and he realised that it was being held still and his own pendulum motion was doing the teasing.

“This is a good way for two people to use the same slave at the same time,” Master added. “You can put the mouth and the arse at the same height and fuck him from either end, or both at the same time if done for a party, or for a guest, and then you also have a very pretty decoration while you eat.”

Even as he spoke, Ven felt the plug pulled completely out, leaving his bum open, empty, waiting. It was a bare handful of seconds – maybe two swings later – before the swinging motion sheathed his master's cock inside him, unresisting, as he swung back, helplessly. He tried to wriggle and could get no purchase; there was nothing to brace against except the air itself.

Master reached around him to unfasten the harness from Ven's prick and balls, tossing it aside and wrapping his hand around his slave's cock, tightly enough for him to feel it, but not tightly enough to give him the friction that would enable him to come. A teasing hand on his prick that would keep him hard, keep him eager, while his master fucked his arse with Ven left helpless to resist, or to do anything to encourage him except beg.

“The slave should only ever take precisely as much as the master is willing to give him, and in this position he cannot do anything but accept what I will allow him to have, no more and no less. He cannot wriggle, cannot writhe in any meaningful fashion – he has been rendered completely powerless to persuade with his body, in fact, and all I need do is enjoy the delicious tight heat of his arse as he hopes I will tighten my fist around his cock and allow him to come.”

Of course, rather than do that, Master did the precise opposite and removed his hand from Ven's cock altogether, leaving him hard, exposed to the air and to the view of the cameras as his master fucked him.

It pulled too much on his shoulders for him to have his head down, and he couldn't help struggling helplessly to free his arms, to give his stiff cock some attention.

“You can see how secure he is,” Master told the cameras even as Ven subsided. A single finger ran up the sensitive underside of Ven's aching prick and he whimpered.

“Please... Master.... p- please...!”

His master was fucking his arse at a leisurely pace, ignoring Ven's pleas. The finger traced his prick again and he shivered with arousal at the touch before it was removed as Master's thrusts into his arse grew harder and faster.

He did not know how long it was before his master came and he felt the familiar sensation of warmth filling him. There was a pause before Master finally pulled out, then a plug was pushed in, the cold solidity making him groan. His own arousal remained undiminished as his master came to stand in front of him. 

“Clean me off,” he said, pulling Ven towards him. Ven opened his mouth, licking at his master's cock, grown soft again now in contrast to Ven's own, which was as hard as ever. Master reached out with one hand, holding Ven in place with the other, to play with the rings decorating Ven's nipples. He could not leave his task long enough to beg, but his breathing had grown harsher and he couldn't hold back the moans and whimpers as his master finally stepped back, tugging his tunic back into place, and began walking around Ven, touching and stroking him in the most maddening way, completely ignoring his cock even as he caressed the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, patted his bum and stroked his flanks.

“It is possible to prolong this for as long as you wish,” he told the unseen viewers, again letting his hand drift down to the soft skin of Ven's inner thigh beside his prick, carefully avoiding contact with his cock.

“Master, please... may I come... please...”

“Can you come from this, I wonder?” Master said, continuing his gentle teasing ministrations and still not touching Ven's cock at all. “You may come when you can.”

Ven strained against the rope mesh woven around him, trying to get any friction to his cock. Master kept up that maddeningly gentle stroking just beside it and Ven's hands clenched, his arms straining, as the sensations grew too much and he came, with a quiet wail, pearly strands of semen decorating the lewd pictures of the mosaic floor as his head dropped forward. 

“Th-thank you, M- Master.”

“There. It is possible to leave a slave in this position, especially at a party or other such gathering, where guests can enjoy looking at him,” Master said, turning back to the cameras recording the scenario. “But in this case, I want to show how best to release Ven from his situation, for it must be done no matter when you choose to do so.”

Ven felt himself lowered a little and then one leg was untied from its splayed-open position, allowing him to put his foot to the floor as the other leg was untied.

“Kneel, boy,” Master said, giving him enough slack that he could drop to his knees. “Clean your come up,” Master added, allowing him more slack so that he could put his head to the floor.

It was not long before Ven knelt back, his head lowered as far as he could, his arms still bound tightly behind him. Ven groaned as there was a release of pressure from his shoulders that moved slowly down his arms as Master pulled the binding free, and then the ropes tight round his thighs were loosened and the complicated weaving around his body was pulled loose, the rope and hook allowed to drop to the floor.

“Come here,” Master said after a moment, causing Ven to look up. There was a reading couch in one corner, piled with cushions, and Master sat down on it, indicating that Ven should join him. Confused, Ven went to kneel beside his master's legs until he was firmly pulled up onto the couch, arranged to lie down with his head pillowed on his master's chest. 

“There's my good boy, Ven,” Master said, draping one arm over him.

“Thank you, Master,” Ven murmured, his eyes closing, only vaguely aware of the hand that had begun to play with the ring in his nipple as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
